Revenge of Jedi
by Verse Naberrie
Summary: ROTS AU. Mustarfar. Vader is saved by a mysterious man.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge of Jedi** by Alex Verse Naberrie

summary: ROTS. Mustafar. Vader is saved by a mysterious man .

A/N: green writer ;(

In the beginning all ways led to the volcanic planet Mustafar. The history was well-known, however great Jedi Masters like to say: „The future is always in motion".

Obi-wan Kenobi beat Anakin Skywalker-Darth Vader, but before the fire had a chance to burn lungs and the skin of the unrealized winner, he was saved by an unknown man. Using hardly survived dates from Mustafar's computers, the stranger succeeded in contacting the Confederacy. In exchange for the asylum, he promised to help them in the war, and also asked to be called with the name of Republic's the most threatening enemy - Sidious.

Vader didn't trust his savior. The mysterious man, to protect himself from young Sith's anger, forced him to take an unheard substance, which unable connecting with the Force. Nevertheless, Vader managed to run away and join the Empire.

Later, Emperor Palpatine, conscious of Confederacy's growing strength, decided to meet with the mysterious commander.

0000

I_ will not leave you. _I_ will not leave you._

The young Lord Sith, Darth Vader blinked, forcing himself to concentrate on a current situation. From his escape passed a long time, nonetheless Lord could not forget the face of the stranger. Soon (except of last days' nightmares, when he betrayed and killed all inhabitants of Jedi Temple), the words appeared, pronounced with the voice of false Sidious. Vader's present master irritated the fact itself that somebody is carrying his secret name, the young Lord - amused.

Padme.

Vadera squeezed anger at the very thought about the wife and their unborn child. Before the memorable battle on Mustafar, he was haunted by the vision of Padme's death, none of friends and Jedi could help him, only the Emperor showed young Lord the power to oppose the death; in exchange for the life of his wife, young Sith promised to serve him and kill all innocent inhabitants in the temple. Vader fulfilled the assignment, but Padme did not support his act, what worse – she joined Obi-wan. In the result, he lost her and the child. Palpatine did not know where they were or made him to believe that they did not survive. But Darth Vader knew the truth - the mysterious man kidnapped and imprisoned his family.

On Mustafar, Obi-wan nearly killed him, but a second before the Kenobi's fatal blow could end his life - HE emerged. The last thing the Lord remembered, was the moment, when the stranger backhanded Kenobi so strongly that Jedi immediately lost his conscious. Later, the unknown man, deprived him from the Force (they did not even succeed to determine the depot of the unusual substance, because when Sith came back to Coruscant, it had already left his body). What was the worst, the stranger knew all about Sith's hidden marriage, the off-spring and much more. The Lord perfectly remembered the first question which appeared during his conversation with false Sidious: _am I speaking with Anakin, or with...Vader?_

The consciousness of the insult caused the next flow of hatred, false Sidious should not have given back him hands, knowing that they would quickly crush his throat.

The future was clear. Each day was giving young Sith the certainty of his choice, as well as with every day grew his power into the dark side.

The elevator stopped on level of the landing ground and tore out Vader from his thoughts.

The sector, which was called "Robots" on Coruscant, was an excellent hiding-place. On the outside, is showed an abandoned storehouse, but inside all pulsated with life, and at the same time with the darkness. Darth Vader related the district with Sith's soul.

But why Palpatine ordered him to come here? After all, Galaxy belonged to them, they did not have to hide any longer. Good-natured Jedi were beaten, he alone took care of them. Only a few roamed the Galaxy.

The door opened with a quiet hiss and young Lord Vader could not believe his eyes.

Next to, clad in a rich gown, Emperor and a big shuttle, stood the man from Mustafar. The fact that the usurper could hide his presence from Vader's power, pushed Sith into even greater rage.

The Lord reacted with a lightspeed, only several inches divided him from a false Sidious's throat, when suddenly he lifted, throw away and soon found himself hitting hangar's wall.

- Stay there. - Palpatine hissed angrily.

-Yes, Master. - he said reluctantly.

- It's he. - said hooded stranger to Palpatine.

- After hearing your proposition the price occurred itself. – Emperor answered dryly.

- The half of Confederacy's fleet will compensate it.

- What is happening, Master?- asked Vader standing up from the floor.

- After all, you have foreseen this. - said the stranger sarcastically. - I do not like, when my time is being wasted… inviting here and arranging this semi real exchange.

- What exchange? - asked Vader.


	2. Chapter 2

Both hooded men did not include Vader to their disputations, in the first minute, in the second, tenth and so on. Young Sith tried to approach them, but then an invisible power struck him again. He wanted to switch on his new lightsaber, but to his horror, it was tore off from his belt and was broken in two parts.

_What?_

Something paralyzed him. Dark Lord did not even want to consider from whom came so strong power, but very quickly realized, that besides screaming, he was unable to do anything. An attack on much more stronger opponents was nonsensical. He raised his voice, but they treated him as if he became an air.

Darth Vader saw a similar situation, or rather his cowardly second self - Anakin. Long time ago on Tatooine, where two vendors argued for a price of a beautiful slavegirl. The girl shouted, but dealers honored her only with a blow into her face. Buyer was so happy, when a price was lowered by several credits.

Vader was not a slave. Anakin was a property of Watto, Jedi, Council and Republic.

He exploded.

This living corpse – Palpatine, would be no one if it were not for him. It was he who did all dirty work; beat Jedi, took care of separatists. The Empire should belong to him, not to this miserable old man.

The Stranger was not better. He abducted Vader's wife and child. Young Sith promised him even worse torments, than to this so called Emperor.

False Sidious only once, glanced at him, then again sank in the discussion with Palpatine.

- I agree. - Emperor said at last.

The sentence was spoken in a calm tone. Black Lord always had heard it among many Palpatine's speeches in senate as well as in their private conversations. For Emperor, the choice of words was very important for Republic's inhabitants, even quiet whispers were meaningful. One "no" and a little planet in the outer rims would be attacked and rather not survive next month; spoken nonchalantly "yes" and one milliard people would not get a needed medicine, leaving only wastelands for future generations. Anakin often admired that Palpatine's pose did not waved, even when the great sadness so burned in Chancellor's eyes. (Later, of course, he knew that Emperor was just a good actor.) His words were so important for the galaxy. But Darth Vader had never felt as Sith's words spread in all room and forever changed the track of **his** life.

He called all his anger and dashed at Palpatine. Vader gave him his body, soul and future, not for becoming an usual instrument as Maul or Dooku

The Emperor, as previously Sidious, did not pay a bigger attention, however instead of a Force's field, he chose lightings. It surprised both older men, that after a tenth the wave, young Lord had still the strength to stand up. At last, barely conscious, Vader fell on the floor.

For a moment, it seemed that he would get up and approach Palpatine, but nothing like that had happen.

Sith Master was not worried. Vader could be perfect if he managed to eliminate his wife and child, as well as his desire of having a family. They all destroyed the potential so important for the dark side.

The knowledge is a key to victory. The knowledge and power.

The Grand Sith would be surprised if, despite an apparent weakness, a former student would raise his hands and push all power in Emperor's direction.

Palpatine thought of it as the last possible scenario, so when the magic moment came, he hardly stood on his feet.

Many elegant plates suddenly broke away from walls and were threw on him.

Vader smiled wickly, remindng that telekinesis was one of his more explored talents.

Yes, Vader, you could be a good pupil, Sith said to himself. But there are many things that you need to learn and you learn so slow (the fleet seems so more worthy), but this lesson, my dear Vader, you have to remember for all your life.

As the former student tried to grab Emperor's neck, the ruler does not even look at him.

Palpatine's power could engulfed whole galaxy, he was more than able to swallow an ordinary human.

A piece of glass caught by Emperor's mind cut Vader's forehead painfully, drawing two straight lines. He grinned evilly when young man fell down and cried loundly.

Palpatine raised his hands higher ... But the red edge stood in his way.

The usurper, half turned toward Emperor, certainly wielded his lightsaber.

- Do not forget your place.

- I do not, your highness. – False Sidious slightly bowed his head. The only proof of Palpatine's superiority. - I never have.

Thanks to his personal forcefield, any flying objects did not hurt him, as well as the ship.

- He is yours. – Palpatne barely glanced at a weeping man. – I want to know the exact place of my fleet in this week.

- And the second part of our deal we will finish later.

so, what do you think? and I know bad grama :/


	3. Chapter 3

The slave, that is his name. On Tatooine, Coruscant, wherever he was going. Wherever he will be, he will always be only a thing.

-Don't you feel it? - Sidious asked again, leaning against the wall. - In this age and with such experience, you should.

Vader. Anakin? How could he be called?

The betrayed looked at the handkerchief, which gave him the separatist, to stop bleeding. The red stain, in the shape of the letter V, recalled the worst memories. The dark side had branded its property forever.

-Czego ode mnie chcesz?- wstał z koi i podszedł do uzurpatora.

-What do you want from me? – He rose from his bunk and came closer to the usurper.

Fake Sidious was really lucky that a force field separated them from each other.

In the depths of his spirit, Anakin and Vader were curious, how the separatists managed to install the barrier in the passenger compartment, and in such a way that even he could not find any gaps.

-Who are you?

Vader did not want to see Sidious' face (deeply, Anakin dreaded that it will be the last human, with who he will spent his last moments). From the one hand, he was very grateful that the panel did not illuminated the cell completely (not after the event on Coruscant), but from the other hand, he would prefer to see exactly how suddenly self-confident figure, took the state of indecision.

-Call me if as you want. - He said finally.

-What? You make yourself the leader of separatists, take Emperor's name, you even manage to get me, and it is your answer? – he snorted. - It's pathetic.

-It's possible. – He replied calmly.

-Why do you need me, and where is Padme?

-Your wife? I do not know. – Sidious approached the young man. -On Mustafar, I only noticed that one ship takes off, and the second - lands. The last belonged to Palpatine.

-Stop lying! - Anakin became angry, he would continue, if the field did not reminded him of its presence. - You have her, and the child. Tell me where they are!

-Anakin, I did not know that she was there. Even though, I could not take her with me. You know that separatists do not like Republican senators. What's more, I would not give her to Palpatine.

Sidious westchnął.

-It's a nonsense. I would have protected her.

Sidious sighed.

-The Emperor is a monster, he would kill everything and all who stand in his way. You, your wife... all your family.

-I would not allow it! – Vader was telling him, and yet he knew the truth.

"No, Anakin ... I'm sorry I'm so sorry ... I love you ..." Padme would have said it, if he had not grabbed by her own throat.

-Anakin ...? - Separatist noted a sudden change.

-Be quiet! - He yelled barely breathing.

Vader closed his eyes and covered his ears. The voice in his head, was taking away his strength. he could not do anything, just as before. More and more, his body became weak and Anakin had to sit down on a cell's bunk.

- Are you all right? - Sidious quickly switched off the field and approached the young man.

In the circle of light, his face seemed almost friendly. In a different situation, Anakin would admit that separatist's aura was similar to Obi-Wan's. Once, in another life.

-Leave me alone. – he said unkindly

Sidious straightened to his full height.

-Let's go back to my question. Do you really feel nothing?

-And what should I feel!

-You lie. You feel it.

Usurper's eyes seemed to penetrate whole Anakin's body, consuming in a way that Vader had never experienced before, neither from Palpatine and all Jedi Masters.

-You feel a different bond than that which linked you with your master. Stronger than that between best friends or worst enemies. – He bent lower. – You have never had a father, have you? - the stranger asked with compassion, and the young Sith were pulled back a little. - Do not worry, you're not alone. Now I'll be your father, and you will be my son. – Before he pushed himself further away, Sidious took Darth Vader's face in his hands. - Anakin, my son, I will not leave you.

A/N

sorry that it took so long to publish next chapter, but Darth Real Life is horrible


End file.
